The invention relates to a method of processing grass sprigs, such as hybrid Bermuda sprigs.
Most hybrid Bermudas do not produce viable seed in sufficient quantities to provide propagation by seeding. Therefore, such hybrid Bermudas are typically propagated by the planting of sprigs. Sprigs are conventionally dug and planted in the spring when they are actively growing. Actively growing sprigs dry out and die in a short period of time. This means that the sprigs must be dug, transported to the planting site, and planted within a limited time frame of typically only a few days.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method whereby the time between digging and planting grass sprigs can be considerably increased.
The above object is realized by a method of processing grass sprigs comprising: digging the grass sprigs while in a dormant state; placing the thus dug grass sprigs in a plastic enclosure (i.e. a bag); sealing the plastic enclosure; and storing the grass sprigs as contained in the sealed plastic enclosure under predetermined temperature conditions so as to maintain the grass sprigs in the dormant state. The dormant sprigs can be taken out of storage at the desired time and transported to a planting site under substantially the same temperature conditions, thus allowing transport of grass sprigs to distant locations and even foreign countries.